1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electron-emitting device, a method of manufacturing an electron source using the electron-emitting device, and a method of manufacturing an image-forming apparatus using the electron source. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an information displaying and playing apparatus such as a flat television capable of displaying and playing various signals for television broadcasting, teletext, satellite broadcasting, cable television broadcasting, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-150929 (corresponding to US 2002031972 A), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180920 (corresponding to US 2001006869 A), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,583 B, electronic devices using a fiber containing carbon (carbon fiber), such as a carbon nanotube have been researched actively.